FT Karaoke Battle!
by hiiro kira
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild decide to have a karaoke battle and invite other guilds and some friends. Someone help them before all hell breaks loose. Rated T for language. I will take requests for songs. Tell me the song and who you want to sing it.
1. Prolouge

**This is how a karaoke battle started in Fairy Tail...**

"Hey! Let's invite the other guilds and people over for karaoke!" Natsu shouted.

"Where did you get that idea? It's actually good." Gray stated.

"I want to fight Sting and Rogue! This is the only way they'll come over." Natsu replied.

"Eh. Let's do it anyway. It sounds fun." Lucy said.

"As long as I get cake, I am fine with it." Erza said.

"I'll invite Jellal, Sabbertooth, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Merdy, and Ultear." Mira told everyone.

"YA! LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" the whole guild shouted.

 **...And thus begins the biggest karaoke battle so far.**


	2. The Start of a Singing War

All the guests were at Fairy Tail, so it was time to start the battle.

"All right everybody! Time to start! Who will the first person be?" Mira asked.

"ME!" Gray yelled out. He ran on stage and said hit it. He began to sing.

"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt" At this point he took off his shirt.

"So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan

New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party

Too sexy for your party

No way I'm disco dancing" He jumped off the stage and started dancing.

"I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat" Gray stole the hat right off of Rufus' head. He put it on, then threw it across the guild.

"Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat" He grabbed Happy then threw _him_

"Poor pussy poor pussy cat

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love" Gray went up to Juvia, hugged her, then shoved her away.

"Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song" He dropped the mic and went to his seat.

"... Okay then." Mira said. "Who wants Lucy to sing next?"

"Woooo!" Everyone yelled.

"Lucy? What song do you want to sing?" Erza asked.

"Surprise me." Lucy said. That was her mistake.

"You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, you're the pain

You're the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care

'Cause I've never been so high

Follow me to the dark

Let me take you past our satellites

You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?" As she sang she made her way to Natsu.

"Fading in, fading out

On the edge of paradise

Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find

Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace

'Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?" By now Lucy was next to Natsu.

"I'll let you set the pace

'Cause I'm not thinking straight

My head spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do" Lucy leaned into Natsu before pulling away to finish the song.

"What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)

Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?" Lucy finished. There were a lot of cat calls.

"That was amazing! Now who next?" Mira squealed.

"How about me?" someone in the back said.

"ZEREF!" Romeo yelled in fear.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I wanted to have some fun. Is it wrong to have fun?" He asked.

"No. I just didn't expect this." Lucy said.

"Lucy? He's your dad? How?" Yukino asked.

"Long story. I'll tell you later. In the mean time. LET HIM SING!" Lucy yelled out.

"You know the song Mavis." Zeref said as he got on stage.

"In this farewell

There's no blood, there's no alibi

'Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth of a thousand lies

So let mercy come and wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

Put to rest what you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands of uncertainty

So let mercy come and wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

For what I've done

I start again

And whatever pain may come

Today this ends

I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

What I've done

(Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)

Forgiving what I've done

(Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)

(Na na na na)" Zeref stood in one place the whole time. When he was done singing, he sat next to Lucy.

"Okay. Natsu. You're up." Lucy stated.

"Yeah, yeah

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,

It's Redfoo with the big afro

And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

Ah... Girl look at that body (x3)

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body (x3)

Ah... I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Yeah

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off

And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)

Ah... Girl look at that body (x3)

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body (x3)

I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out (x2)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah

Do the wiggle man

I do the wiggle man  
Yeah

I'm sexy and I know it  
Ah... Girl look at that body (x3)

Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body (x3)  
Ah... I work out  
Yeah, I'm sexy and I know it!" Natsu sang. He was wiggling and strutting the whole time. Everyone was laughing at the end.

"My turn. I will cream you Dragneel." Erik/Cobra said.

"Your cruel device

Your blood, like ice

One look, could kill

My pain, your thrill

I want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch)

I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)

I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison, running through my veins

You're poison

I don't want to break these chains

Your mouth, so hot

Your web, I'm caught

Your skin, so wet

Black lace, on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)

I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name

Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)

I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison, running through my veins

You're poison

I don't want to break these chains

Poison...

(Guitar solo)

One look, could kill

My pain, your thrill

I want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch)

I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)

I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison, running through my veins

You're poison

I don't want to break these chains

Poison (Poi-son)

I want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch)

I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)

I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison

Yeah

Well I don't want to break these chains

Poison (Poi-son)

Runnin' deep inside my veins

Burnin' deep inside my brain

Poison (Poi-son)

And I don't want to break these chains

Poison" Cobra/Erik sang. It was good... for a boy. The whole time he was looking Kinana. You could tell who he likes.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! I WILL BEAT YOU! LUCY! THE SONG!" Natsu yelled.

"Okay Natsu!" Lucy called out, telling Natsu to start.

"If I didn't eat I'd be able to see my feet

But I do love my food and that why I am overweight  
And I will always love food, will always love food  
Oh food food my darling food mmmm  
Chocolate cake, crisps and sweets  
That is what I like for my tea  
Apple pie, big mac and fries  
Pretty soon will be the time for my next feed  
And I will always love food, will always love food yeah  
Gimme food cream cakes chips with everything  
Gimme food cream cakes yeah  
I think I could eat a small horse or a whole load of beef  
And I would still have room for a chocolate cake  
Which explains why I'm so overweight  
And I will always love food, will always love food  
Gimme food baby, mammy mammy mammy  
Where is my supper, oh chips with everything  
Last night I had a curry and I feel the effects  
What can I say oh just gimme food  
All night long ... please don't eat late at night  
You know its bad for you  
But I really love fooooooood!" Natsu sang. The guild and all the visitors busted out laughing. That is so Natsu.

Everyone had a great time for the day. They are taking a break to eat lunch. Then starting the Karaoke Battle Of The Ages again.

 **Thanx 4 reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **The songs that I used today were: I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt, Love Me Like You Do, What I've Done, I'm Sexy And I Know It, Poison, and finally, And I Will Always Love Food.**

 **I will still take song request. Just make sure you tell me who you want to sing it and the author of the song.**

 **Netx time on FT Karaoke Battle:**

 **"So that's how he's your dad!"**

 **"I'll beat you at singing Flame Brain!"**

 **"Not again."**

 **"BEHAVE! WE HAVE GUESTS!"**

 **"STOP THROWING BALLS OF FIRE NATSU! YOU'LL BURN DOWN THE GUILD AGAIN!"**

 **"Is this normal? If so... we won't survive the next few days."**

 **That's all for now. Bye!**

 **-HK**


	3. Important(ish)

Hiiro Kira here! Sorry I haven't been updating. I have a lot of stuff going on lately. I will try to update soon. Thanx. It means a lot that you read my stories. I don't mean to be a bad author, but I just really busy.


	4. Competition and revelations

**Hey! I am finally updating. I am getting backed up with requests so here are some. PS. from now on Cobra/Erik will be referred to as just Cobra. NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

"Yo Luce! I want you to sing again. I know just the song!" Natsu yelled out.

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"World Is Mine by Hatsune Miku." Natsu told her.

"Ok." Lucy said as she made her way to the stage.

"I'm the number one princess in the world

so make sure you know by heart how to treat me, got it?" Lucy winked.

"Number one, notice when I have a different hair style from usual  
Number two,Make sure you look down at my shoes closely,okay?  
Number three,Answer in three letters "i love you" When i open my mouth and speak to you.

If you understand,So do something now about my right hand,It's not like  
I'm being selfish and bothering you  
I just want you to feel from the heart that i am the best to you,Because i'm the

The number one princess in the whole wide world" as Lucy sang she made her way around to every boy in the guild hall at the moment.  
"You will notice me, hey, hey  
Its quit impossible to make me wait  
Who do you think I am the hell that i am?  
Now i want to eat something sweet right now  
Right now you hear?" Lucy sang as she made her way to the bar and took Erza's cake.

"Ah!

Check one two!

Flaws?You mean adorable mistakes  
You are not allowed to complain okay?  
I say!Are you listening to what i'm saying?hey!  
Ah,And also!A little pony that's white is much too obvious  
Come and pick me up  
If you get it now,kneel before me, take my hand and say "My Princess""Lucy said as she shoved Sting to the floor in front of her.

"It's not that

I'm difficult or selfish or anything like that

However you should know that it is to scold me every one in and a while

In this world a prince who belongs only to me!  
'Bout the time you notice,hey,hey  
That both my hands are empty  
A prince who is so oh silent yet cold  
Oh for crying out loud!Hurry up and notice it now

You definitely don't understand! Don't understand...

Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top  
Pudding made with well-selected eggs  
Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it

Hey!It's obvious that you still,Do not understand,Do not understand at all.

Many many strawberries on a short shortcake  
Using special eggs to make melting rich pudding!" Lucy said as she spun around with a smile on her face.

"Everything everything i will give it up

Please don't think i'm a selfish brat  
I could do anything if i really want to  
You'll regret its sooner or later

Hey of course i am your

Number one princess in the whole wide world  
Keep your eyes only on me  
Or i'll go somewhere you don't know  
Then you hugged me from the back  
It was so !  
You said "Watch out your gonna get run over!"  
And you turned away  
Your the one more dangerous to me

Ah!

Hey,Baby!

Ah!" Lucy finished back on stage.

" Wow Lucy. That was amazing." Zeref said.

"Thank you Daddy." Lucy smiled.

"Hey. How is he your dad?" Laxus asked.

"Well... he loved my mom. My mom loved him. One thing led to another and BAMM! my mom is pregnant with me. But she was married to Jude so she lied and said I was his." Lucy explained. "That's the simple version."

"Anyway. Who's next?" Zeref asked.

"I shall go next." Erza said. "Mira! That track."

"Got it Erza!" Mira yelled. Then the music started to play.

"You shout it out,

But I can't hear a word you say I'm talking loud not saying much I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet You shoot me down, but I get up" As Erza sings everyone nods. The song is so true. "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium Cut me down But it's you who'll have further to fall Ghost town and haunted love Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones You're talking loud not saying much I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium I am titanium I am titanium Stone-hard, machine gun Firing at the ones who run Stone-hard as bulletproof glass You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium I am titanium" Erza finished.

"Thank you for listening." Erza said as she got down off the stage. "I say Levy goes next."

"I agree. Shrimp! Go sing something." Gajeel said, to which Levy blushes.

"Okay Gaj." Levy said standing up.

"Dear future husband  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life" Levy started as she looked at Gajeel.

"(Awwwww)  
Take me on a date  
I deserve it, babe  
And don't forget the flowers every anniversary  
'Cause if you'll treat me right  
I'll be the perfect wife  
Buying groceries  
Buy-buying what you need

You got that 9 to 5  
But, baby, so do I  
So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies  
I never learned to cook  
But I can write a hook  
Sing along with me  
Sing-sing along with me (hey)" Levy winked at Gajeel.

"You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright

(Awwwww)  
Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life  
Dear future husband,  
If you wanna get that special lovin'  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night

After every fight  
Just apologize  
And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right (right)  
Even if I was wrong  
 _[Laugh]_ You know I'm never wrong  
Why disagree?  
Why, why disagree?" Gajeel laughed at that part.

"If you gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright

Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life (hey, baby)  
Dear future husband,  
Make time for me  
Don't leave me lonely  
And know we'll never see your family more than mine

I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed (hey)  
Open doors for me and you might get some kisses  
Don't have a dirty mind  
Just be a classy guy  
Buy me a ring  
Buy-buy me a ring (babe)

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright

(Woah! Hey.)

Dear future husband  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life  
Dear future husband,  
If you wanna get that special loving  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night

(That's right!)

Oh-woah

Future husband, better love me right" Levy finished with a smile and a small laugh.

"Perfect Shrimp. Just Perfect." Gajeel said.

"Shut up. It's your turn to sing. And don't kill my ears this time please." Levy said.

"Fine. Lily! THE song." Gajeel said as he grabbed the mic.

"When Rome's in ruins

We are the lions  
Free of the colosseums.

In poisoned places,  
We are anti-venom,  
We're the beginning of the end

Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds,  
It's all over now before it has begun,  
We've already won.

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes  
We are wild, Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?  
Yeah!

Come on  
Make it easy, say I never mattered  
Run it up the flagpole  
We will teach you how to make boys next door  
Out of assholes  
Haha

Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds,  
It's all over now before it has begun,  
We've already won.

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes  
We are wild, Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?  
Yeah!

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes  
We are wild, Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?  
Yeah!" surprisingly Gajeel sounded good the whole time.

"So. Who wants to follow my awesome performance?" Gajeel asked.

"I would. I will make you look like a rookie." Rouge said.

"Ryos. Are you really brave enough to go against me?" Gajeel asked.

"Any day. Now move aside. Frosche. You know what song to play." Rouge said then started to sing.

"Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries" Rouge sang jumping around the stage to the beat of the music."

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

Mummified my teenage dreams

No, it's nothing wrong with me

The kids are all wrong

The story's all off

Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in

The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

And this is supposed to match

The darkness that you felt

I never meant for you to fix yourself

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name

'Cause I was only born inside my dreams

Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you

'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia

And you're a cherry blossom

You're about to bloom

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du..." Rouge shoots out a roar before contiuing."

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Hee-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

We've been here forever

And here's the frozen proof

I could scream forever

We are the poisoned youth

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du...

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey

He-e-e-ey ya

Remember me for centuries

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries"Rouge finished.

"Wow. Ok. You beat me. Impressive boy." Gajeel admits.

"Thank you Gajeel-san." Rouge said in his normal emotionless voice.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Next chapter there will be more than one person singing the same song. And the girls will be singing more in the next chapter. Stay tuned and send in your requests via review or pm. Thank you. Don't forget to check out the polls on my profile and look at my other stories. Byeee!**


	5. The Girls Battle

"Juvia would like to sing a song." Juvia said shyly.

"Of course Juvia. What track on the cd?" Mirajane asked.

"Number 6 please Mira-san." Juvia said getting up on stage.

"You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door

Hey!" Juvia was staring at Gray when she sang that part.

"Said we were done, you met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away  
I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known  
That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I wont be running scared  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
And make you understand, and make you understand  
You had your chance, had your chance" Juvia walked over to Gajeel and did exactly what the song said.

"But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey never look back, dumb struck boy, ego attack  
Look boy, why you so mad  
Second gets in, but shoulda hit that  
Hey Demi you picked the wrong lover  
Shoulda picked that one is cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster  
Kick it to the curb, take a polaroid picture

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care" Juvia finished and walked over to Gray.

"Gray-sama. That song was not about you. I want you to know that. It was about someone from Juvia's old guild." Juvia said looking down.

"It's fine Juvia. I kind of figured that out." Gray said with a smile.

"Thank you Gray-sama." Juvia said with a smile.

"Lisanna! You're turn!" Mira called out.

"Ok Sis. I want God Made Girls." Lisanna said.

"Somebody's gotta wear a pretty skirt,  
Somebody's gotta be the one to flirt,  
Somebody gotta wanna hold his hand so God made girls

Somebody's gotta make 'em get dressed up,  
Somebody's gotta give 'em a reason to wash that truck,  
Somebody gotta teach 'em how to dance so God made girls

He needed something soft and loud and sweet and proud  
But tough enough to break a heart  
Something beautiful, unbreakable that lights up in the dark

So God made girls God made girls he stood back and told the boys  
I'm bout to rock your world

And God made girls (For singing in your front seat)  
God made girls (For dancin' to their own beat)  
He stood back and told the boys I'm bout to rock your world  
And God made girls.

Somebody's gotta be the one to cry  
Somebody's gotta let him drive, give him a reason  
To hold that door so God made girls

Somebody's gotta put a fight,  
Make him wait on a Saturday night,  
To walk downstairs and blow his mind,  
So God made girls

Someone that can wake him up and call his bluff  
And drag his butt to church, someone that is hard to handle  
Somethin' fragile to hold him when he hurts

So God made girls God made girls  
He stood back and told the boys I'm bout to rock your world  
And God made girls (For singin' in your front seat)  
God made girls (For dancin' to their own beat)  
He stood back and told the boys I'm bout to rock your world  
And God made girls

Somebody's gotta wear a pretty skirt,  
Somebody's gotta be the one to flirt,  
Somebody gotta wanna hold his hand so God made girls

God made girls

He stood back and told the boys I'm bout to rock your world  
And God made girls. (For singin' in your front seat)  
God made girls (For dancin' to their own beat)  
He stood back and told the boys I'm bout to rock your world  
And God made girls

Somebody's gotta wear a pretty skirt,  
Somebody's gotta be the one to flirt,  
Somebody gotta wanna hold his hand so God made girlsay Sis. I want God Made Girls." Lisanna sang. She sounded amazing to all the other girls in the room. Now every girl wanted to battle.

"Now it is Minerva's turn. I want to hear her sing her favorite song." Sting said.

"Okay. Orga. Play the track." Minerva said.

"There's an S under my clothes  
On my chest where nobody else can see  
I light up when the doors are closed  
I am free, yeah  
And I wish I could make my move  
I can tell that you're really into me  
And I don't got a thing to lose" Minerva looked down. Everyone realized just how true this song was for her.  
"In my dreams, in my dreams

I'm a badass  
Jumping off the moving train  
I'm a Jane Bond  
Putting all them guys to shame  
I'm a wild card  
And I'm gonna steal your game  
You better watch out

I'm a fire starter  
Make your blood run faster  
I'm that hearts like water  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah (oh oh oh oh)  
I'm a fire starter  
I'm a sweet disaster  
I'm that hearts like water  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah (oh oh oh oh)

I might look all in innocent" people laughed at that. Minerva did not look innocent at all.  
"But the embers are burning inside of me  
And I'm ready to take that step  
Can't you see, can't you see

I'm a badass  
Jumping off the moving train  
I'm a Jane Bond  
Putting all them guys to shame  
I'm a wild card  
I'm about take my aim  
You better watch out

I'm a fire starter  
I'm a sweet disaster  
I'm that hearts like water  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah (oh oh oh oh)  
I'm a fire starter  
I'm a sweet disaster  
I'm that hearts like water  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah (oh oh oh oh)

I'm so high I'm burning up  
Kiss your lips I'm waking up  
There's nothing murder be a fighter

There's an S under my clothes  
On my chest where nobody else can see  
Yeah

I'm a fire starter  
Make your blood run faster  
I'm a hearts like water  
I'm a fire starter  
I'm a sweet disaster  
I'm that hearts like water  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah (oh oh oh oh)

I'm a fire starter." Minerva finished. This song was perfect for her. The crowd cheered. She was amazing.

"Everyone. I think it was time my MANLY sister sang! Mira! Sing it!" Elfman yelled. "Be a MAN!"

Ok." Mira said with a smile.

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three." Everyone was surprised by Mira's song choice. She was such a nice person, how could she sing something so dark.  
"Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree" by now Mira had a dark yet happy look on her face that made her look really creepy. The song only made her look more scary.

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree  
Are you

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of hope,  
Side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree

Are you (You)

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree." With the last note the lights went out. When they came back on, Mira was back in her place by the soundboard.

"Thank you! Now I think all the girls should sing together." Mira said. All the girls ran to the stage. Time for what they planned before the day started.

"I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I my lead, you wanna be like me  
But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it" Everygreen, Angel, and Yukino sang.

"I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you" All the girls sang the chorus.

"You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are?  
Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you" Sherry, Cheria, and Jenny sang together for this section.

"You're lucky I'm so nice, even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
I'll show you how it's done if you wanna be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some" Erza, Minerva, and Mavis sang this part.

"Me, myself and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

'Cause I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you" once again they all sang.

"You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are?  
Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you" this was Lucy, Mira, and Lisanna.

"You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent  
And they got it all  
While others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call" Merdy and Ultear sang together.

"That's the difference between you and me obviously  
I'm a natural, I'm the real deal  
I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand" Laki, Levi, Wendy, and Carla sang.

"But I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

Too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you" All the girls ended in perfect harmony. The boys were in shock. The girls sounded amazing. No one expected something like this.

 **The songs for this chapter: Too Cool-Camp Rock, The Hanging Tree-James Newton Howard, Fire Starter-Demi, Really Don't Care-Demi, and God Made Girls-RaeLynn.**

 **Next chapter will be couples songs. Then it will be anything. I hope you guys keep requesting songs. I love all the support this story has gotten. All my other stories will be updated soon. There will be periods of time when I will be unable to update due to family plans. I will let you when those times are when they are closer. Until then... Sayonara!**

 **HK**


	6. Couples Battle Part 1

"Hey Erza? Would you like to sing a song with me?" Jellal asked. "If you don't want to that's fine. I'll understand."

"Of course. I would love to sing with you Jellal. What do you want to sing?" Erza asked.

"How about Do you Want to Build a Snowman?" Jellal suggested.

"Ok. Let's go sing." Erza said and led Jellal to the stage.

"Elsa?  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away" Erza sang.

"We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!

Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman" Erza looked hopefully at Jellal as she sang.

"Go away, Anna" Jellal said, not looking at Erza.

"Okay, bye" Erza looked crushed.

"Do you want to build a snowman?  
Or ride our bike around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls!

(Hang in there, Joan)

It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by" Erza jumped around as she sang.  
"(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)" Jellal sang the sound effects.

"Elsa, please I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in

We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?

Do you want to build a snowman?" Erza finished singing.

"Hey Ultear? Do you want to sing together?" Merdy asked.

"Sure. How about the song that annoys Jellal the most?" Ultear asked.

"Sure. Cobra! Play the track! You know the one!" Merdy yelled as she made her way to the stage with Ultear.

"Girls, we run this motha, yeah

Girls, we run this motha, yeah

Girls, we run this motha, yeah

Girls we run this motha, girls" Merdy sang.

"Who run the world?.  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run this motha?  
Girls

Who run this motha?  
Girls

Who run this motha?  
Girls

Who run this motha?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls" Ultear sang.

"Some of them men think  
They freak this like we do  
But no they don't  
Make your check come at they neck  
Disrespect us no they won't" Merdy.

"Boy don't even try to touch this  
Boy this beat is crazy  
This is how they made me  
Houston Texas baby" Ultear.

"This goes out to all my girls  
That's in the club rocking the latest  
Who will buy it for themselves  
And get more money later" Merdy.

"I think I need a barber  
None of these niggas can fight me  
I'm so good with this,  
I remind you I'm so hood with this" Ultear.

"Boy I'm just playing  
Come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
"F" you pay me" Merdy.

"My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power  
Our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me" Ultear.

"Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run this motha?  
Girls

Who run this motha?  
Girls

Who run this motha?  
Girls

Who run this motha?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls" Merdy.

"It's hot up in here  
DJ don't be scared  
To run this,  
Run this back" Ultear.

"I'm repping for the girls  
Who taking over the world  
Have me raise a glass  
For the college grads" Merdy.

"Anyone rolling  
I'll let you know  
What time it is, check  
You can't hold me" Ultear.

"I wrote my 9 to 5  
Gotta cop my cheque  
This goes out to all  
The women getting it in" Merdy.

"Get on your grind  
To the other men  
That respect what I do  
Please accept my shine" Ultear.

"Boy you know you love it  
How we're smart enough  
To make these millions  
Strong enough to bare the children" Merdy.

"Then get back to business  
See, you better not play me  
Don't come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
"F" you pay me" Merdy.

"My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power  
Our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me" Ultear.

"Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run this motha?  
Girls

Who run this motha?  
Girls

Who run this motha?  
Girls

Who run this motha?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls

Who run the world?  
Girls" Merdy.

"Who are we?  
What we brought?  
The world (who run this motha', yeah)" Ultear.

"Who are we? What we brought?  
The world (who run this motha', yeah)" Merdy.

"Who are we?  
What do we run?  
We run the world (who run this motha', yeah)" Ultear.

"Who are we?  
What we brought?  
We run the world" Merdy.  
"Who run the world? Girls" They both finshed.

"Gajeel. Can we sing a song together?" Levi asked.

"Sure Shrimp. You chose the song." Gajeel said.

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight" Gajeel sang.

"Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound" Levi

"Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone" Gajeel sang never looking away from Levi's eyes.

"Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound" Levi sang with a blush.

"Ooh, (ooh), ooh, (ooh)  
La la (la la)  
La la (la la)  
Ooh, (ooh), ooh, (ooh)  
La la (la la)" Gajeel sang.

"Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound" Levi sans

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh" Gajeel finished.

 **Yo! The couples battle will continue for one more instalment then the story will go on. I just ran out of time to right it all tonight. So the next update will be the last three songs for this part. That's all for now.**

 **Until next time!**

 **HK**


	7. Couples Battle Part 2

"Carla? Do you want to sing with me?" Happy asked shyly.

"Sure Tom-cat. If it gets you to leave me alone." Carla said.

Happy dragged Carla to the stage and nodded to Natsu.

"Her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeah)" Happy sang.

"I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say," Carla sang.

"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are" They both sang.

"Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday" Happy sang with a smile.

"Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say," Carla sang.

"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are" They sang looking at each other.

"The way you are  
The way you are" Carla sang.  
"Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah" Happy sang.

"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are" Happy sang holding Carla's hand.

"Thank you everyone." Happy said as he and Carla flew off the stage.

"Lucy. Sing a song with me. I will pick it out." Erza said.

"Of course Erza. I will wait on the stage." Lucy said walking to the stage.

When Erza walked up to the stage the music started to play.

Original / Romaji Lyrics

English Translation

Na mo nai jidai no shuuraku no  
Na mo nai osanai shounen no  
Dare mo shiranai  
Otogibanashi

In a village of a nameless era  
And of a nameless young boy  
No one knows  
This fairy tale

Umaretsuita toki kara  
Imiko  
Oni no ko to shite  
Sono mi ni amaru  
Batsu o uketa

From the time of my birth  
A taboo child  
As a demon's offspring  
Though I didn't deserve it  
I received the punishment

Kanashii koto wa  
Nan imo nai kedo  
Yuuyake koyake  
Te o hikarete sa

There is nothing  
To be sad about at all  
But the small burn of sunset  
Pulls on my hand

Shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai  
Shikarareta ato no yasashisa mo  
Ameagari no te no nukumori mo  
Demo hontou wa hontou wa hontou wa hontou ni samui n da

I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anything  
Neither the kindness after scolding  
Nor the warmth after rain  
But really, really, really, it's really cold

Shinanai shinanai boku wa nan de shinanai?  
Yume no hitotsu mo mirenai kuse ni  
Dare mo shiranai  
Otogibanashi wa  
Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete  
Kiretetta

I can't die, I can't die, why can't I die?  
Even though I can't have a single dream  
No one knows  
This fairy tale  
Drawn into the sunset  
It disappeared

Hakidasu you na bouryoku to  
Sagesunda me no mainichi ni  
Kimi wa itsu shika  
Soko no tatteta

Violence that was almost spit out  
And contemptuous eyes every day  
Eventually you  
Were standing there

Hanashikakecha dame na no ni  
"Kimi no namae ga shiritai na"  
Gomen ne  
Namae mo  
Shita mo nai n da

Even though I wasn't supposed to talk to you  
"I wish I could know your name"  
I'm sorry  
I have no name  
Not even a tongue

Boku no ibasho wa  
Doko ni mo nai no ni  
"Issho ni kaerou"  
Te o hikarete sa

The place where I belong  
Doesn't exist anywhere  
"Let's go home together"  
My hand is pulled

Shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai  
Kimi wa mou kodomo ja nai koto mo  
Narenai  
Hito no te no nukumori wa  
Tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou no koto nanda

I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anything  
Neither the fact that you're not a child anymore  
Nor the unfamiliar  
Warmth of human hands  
Just that this really, really, really is reality

Yamenai yamenai kimi wa nan de yamenai?  
Mitsukareba korosarechau kuse ni  
Ameagari ni imiko ga futari  
Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete  
Kiretetta

You won't stop, you won't stop, why won't you stop?  
Even though you'll be killed if found  
Two taboo children after the rain  
Were drawn into the sunset  
And disappeared

Hi ga kurete yoru ga akete  
Asobitsukarete tsukamatte  
Konna sekai  
Boku to kimi igai  
Minna inaku nareba  
Ii no ni na

Daytime begins, nighttime begins  
Caught when tired of playing  
In this world  
Aside from you and me  
If everyone else stopped existing  
It would be so nice

Minna inaku nareba  
Ii no ni na

If everyone else stopped existing  
It would be so nice

Shiranai shiranai koe ga kikoete sa  
Boku to kimi igai no zenjinrui  
Aragau ma mo naku  
Te o hikarete sa  
Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete  
Kiretetta

I hear a voice I don't know, don't know  
Aside from you and me, all of mankind  
Will soon resist  
Pulled by the hand  
And drawn in by the sunset  
We disappeared

Shiranai shiranai boku wa nanimo shiranai  
Kore kara no koto mo  
Kimi no na mo  
Ima wa  
Ima wa kore de ii n da to  
Tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni omou n da

I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anything  
Neither what will happen from now on  
Nor your name  
For now  
For now, that's fine  
I just really, really, really, really think so

Shiranai shiranai  
Ano miminari wa  
Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete kiretetta

I don't know, I don't know  
That ringing in the ears  
Was drawn in by the sunset and disappeared

They sang the whole song together. Erza sang the English and Lucy sang the Japanese. Everyone was awed. They were amazing. When they left the stage everyone was still looking at the stage.

Romeo and Natsu grabbed Wendy and Lucy to the stage and nodded to Mira who hit a button, then the music played.

"I'd like to say we gave it a try

I'd like to blame it all on life

Maybe we just weren't right,  
But that's a lie,  
That's a lie" Romeo sang.

"And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show  
'Cause sooner or later, we'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows" Natsu sang.

"Almost  
Almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each others arms" Lucy sang.

"And we almost  
We almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

If I could change the world overnight  
There'd be no such thing as goodbye  
You'll be standing right where you were  
And we'd get the chance we deserve" Wendy sang.

"Try to deny it as much as you want  
But in time our feelings will show  
'Cause sooner or later, we'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows" Natsu sang.

"Almost  
Almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you, oh  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each others arms" Wendy sang.

"And we almost  
We almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

(Huh) oh, huh oh  
(Oh baby) hmm (You know) oh  
(You know baby)  
(Almost)" Lucy sang.

"Baby baby baby (is not enough baby)

(You know) huh huh  
(Huh yeah)

And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show  
'Cause sooner or later, we'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows" Romeo sang."

"Almost

Almost is never enough (is never in enough babe)  
(We were) so close to being in love (So close)  
If I would have known that you wanted me (that you wanted me)  
The way I wanted you, babe  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each others arms" Natsu sang.

"And we we almost  
We almost knew what love was (baby)  
But almost is never enough" Romeo sang

"(Huh)  
(Oh baby) almost  
(You know) hey  
(You know baby)"Wendy sang.  
"(Almost)  
(Is never enough baby) never  
(At all)  
(Hey ey ey)" Lucy sang.

"Thank you!" The four said as they bowed and walked off stage.

 **That's the end of the Couples Battle. today's songs: Just the way you are, Six trillion years and overnight story, and almost is never enough. next update will probably be tomorrow. In August from the 23 to the 28 I will not be able to update. Aside from that I will not post on Monday Saturday or Sunday of any week. That's all for today. Caio!**


End file.
